pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hikaru Kurosaki
Background Hikaru is a legendary trainer from the Orre Reigon who is infamous for his incredible Pokemon. He is one of the few trainers that has been able to obtain the first 493 Pokemon. Even though he has a variety of Pokemon at his disposal, he prefers to use Pokemon that have fierce power, but swift attacks. His philosophy is to find and train strong Pokemon to be exceptional battlers. Due to this, he frowns upon Pokemon Contests. He believes that the Pokemon Coordinators are a bunch of prissy losers who know more about dress up than true battling. Hikaru has even gone to some lengths of sabotaging Contests, but he does in such a way that no one is hurt in the process. Hikaru is listed as a wanted criminal by all the regions except for the Orre Region. Due to this, he is viewed as a murderous fiend by all Pokemon Coordinators, when really he is a zealot. Even though he has earned a reputation as a ruthless battler, he is quite kind to his own Pokemon, and even other Pokemon. Even though he trains strong Pokemon, he will not turn away a Pokemon that has grown attached to him. Because of his criminal status, he is shut out from every PC Storage System in all the reigons except for the Orre Reigon. The National Police has tried to reroute Hikaru's PC System so they can release all of Hikaru's Pokemon, thus rendering him defenseless, and make him easier to capture. Luckily for Hikaru, the storage system he uses is separate from any other PC Storage System, so he can't be cut off from catching or switching out Pokemon. When Hikaru was on Mt. Coronet, he encountered Arceus, which Hikaru then proceeded to capture. Arceus laughed at Hikaru's feeble attempts, but Hikaru was able to bring out his strongest Pokemon, a Gallade. The Gallade was able to bring Arceus to it's knees surprisingly. Arceus then used Last Resort against the Gallade, but unwittingly, used a strange power that fused Gallade and Hikaru. Arceus was almost appaled at what he had done, but upon closer inspection, Hikaru was just fine. A wooden sword lay where Gallade was, with Hikaru gripping it. When he let the sword go, he transformed into his former partner Gallade. He was capable of Human speech in both forms, but he was able to be captured in his Pokemon form. Arceus asked if Hikaru could forgive him of such a crime. Hikaru forgave Arceus, but he asked if Arceus could undo what ahd been done. Arceus told Hikaru that there was nothing either of them could do. After that, Arceus asked if he could join Hikaru to seek out someone who could help him. A Pokemon sage named Solina. Hikaru now is traveling with 6 Pokemon to find Solina. Main Pokemon * Arceus: Joined Hikaru after the events at Mt. Coronet. Arceus acts like Hikaru's conscience at times. * Infernape: Hikaru's starter, now evolved. * Lucario: Lucario was once a Riolu that Hikaru saved on Iron Island. Lucario now indebts itself to Hikaru. * Absol: Hikaru's favorite Pokemon. Hikaru caught an Absol just outside Pastoria City. * Metang: A Pokemon Hikaru caught on Iron Island. Metang loves to spar with Lucario all the time. * Zangoose: A former Shadow Pokemon Hikaru met in the Orre Region. Zangoose shows contempt for Hikaru often, but she is a faithful follower of her trainer. Auxiliary Pokemon * Salamence: Hikaru often used his Salamence to attack Contest Halls. Salamence makes its nest on Mt. Battle, but often visits the other Pokemon at the Pokemon HQ Lab. * Flygon: One of Hikaru's trusted allies. Flygon has participated in many battles Hikaru has had. * Espeon: Espeon was once an Eevee that Hikaru found that was abandoned by its trainer. Hikaru took Eevee in and trained it to be a great fighter. Eevee showed great affection for Hikaru all the time, and never gave up in any battle. It evolved into an Espeon that was always a faithful fighter for Hikaru. * Luxray: One of the first Pokemon Hikaru caught. He caught a Shinx near his house after he obtained a Chimchar from Professor Krane. Shinx was always with Hikaru on his journeys, and was his go to Electric Pokemon. Luxray now acts as a groundskeeper at the Pokemon HQ Lab, where all of Hikaru's other Pokemon run free. Luxray is viewed as the Alpha-Pokemon of all of Hikaru's Pokemon at the Lab. Even Hikaru's Groudon and Rayquaza know to keep their distance. * Sandslash: Hikaru caught a Sandslash in Orre's deserts. The Sandslash helped him to navigate through the bitter sandstorms in the desert. * Chikorita: Hikaru met a Chikorita near the Relic Stone in Agate Village. It apparently was a Chikorita sent from the past by Celebi. The Chikorita quickly befriended Hikaru. Despite its petite stature, Chikorita is highly respected by Hikaru's other Pokemon. *Gardevoir: A female Gardevoir that falls in love with Hikaru's Gallade side. *Aggron: Hikaru encountered an Aggron while on Mt. Battle. He defended the Aggron and its pack from a Rock Slide made by some prankster Golem on Mt. Battle's peak. The Aggron is indebted to Hikaru, and always comes to his aid when he is in Orre. The Aggron hasn't been caught by Hikaru, but it obeys him in battle despite this. *Chinchou: One of Hikaru's childhood friends. Chinchou lives at Gateon Port, and always greets Hikaru with a Spark. Chinchou was never caught by Hikaru, but it obeys Hikaru like any of his regular Pokemon. Chinchou later evolves into a Lanturn after Gateon Port was attacked. *Scizor: The Guardian of the Relic Stone. Scizor fought against Hikaru, thinking he was there to destroy the Relic Stone. Hikaru fought Scizor with his Luxray, and was able to capture Scizor. Even after this, Hikaru released Scizor to continue to defend the Relic Stone, but Scizor always comes to Hikaru's aid when he is in Orre's Forested area. *Shiftry: One of Hikaru's first Pokemon. Shiftry was originally a Seedot that tormented Hikaru's Shinx. Hikaru captured Seedot after his Shinx evolved into a Luxio, and zapped Seedot. Hikaru kept Seedot with him, but the Seedot and Luxio had a constant rivalry. Shiftry now is the Second-in-Command of all of Hikaru's Pokemon.